


Control

by TheFallOutLlama



Category: Original Work
Genre: My First Work, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, poem, society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallOutLlama/pseuds/TheFallOutLlama
Summary: We let them control us.





	Control

Boys like you like girls like me  
And that's just how it has to be   
According to society   
Cuz we let them control us

Guys like you think I am cool   
And that is just the fucking rule   
Made by those by which we're ruled   
Cuz we let them control us

Girls like me hate boys like you   
Because we think you're all just tools   
But there is no room to refuse   
The rules that they have made us

Girls like her hate girls like me  
Even though we are the key  
To gaining the equality  
Society won't give us

Girls like me hate girls like her  
Because we're just left to infer  
The reason why she is deterred   
Because she cannot tell us

She as well is just controlled   
Primped and preened to play her role  
Until she's widowed, cold, and old  
Cuz that is what they've made us

But the girl I am won't be controlled  
Or forced to sit and play this role  
Until I'm withered, cold, and old  
Cuz they will not control me.


End file.
